Magical Keyboards
by pansy-gal
Summary: Okay, here's an R-- go wild. It's labeled keyboardS because there will be more than one... i will say no more. WARNING--LEMONY CONTENT unfinished


Kagome: . . *blank stare* Inu-Yasha: What are you lookin' at, huh? Kag: . Why do you wear those big, poofy pants all the time? Inu: .The same reason you wear that slutty skirt! Kag: ~Never should've taught him that word.~ And why is that, exactly?  
  
Inu: Uhh.*turns away* Kag: *blushes* blink, blink. Inu: *Sneeze!* Kag: *tilts head* ='_'= Inu: What!? Kag: *innocent voice* Wow, Inu-Yasha. I didn't know that there were school uniforms in fuedal Japan.... Inu: Wha? The hell are you talkin' 'bout? Kag: This is my school uniform! *motions to fuku* Inu: ...yeahhh...aaand?*COUGH* Kag: :( INUYASHA!!!!! DONT IMPLY THAT STUFF!! Inu: Wh-what're you goin' on about? That was real!!! Kag: -_-; Right... Well, you still haven't answered my question... Why DO you wear those pants all the time... *gasp* I JUST HAD AN IDEA!!!! Authoress! Authoress!!! Authoress: Hmmm? Kag: Can you give me... *whisperings* Authoress: Why, Yes! I can! Kag: YAY! *suddenly they're in a room full of different fuku and make-up and wigs and such-- there's even a gun rack* Kag: Inu-Yasha! It's time for you to get a makeover! Inu:*Dazed* I DONT WANT TO!!! HEY AUTHORESS!?!? Authoress: Yea? Inu: What's with all this shit? Authoress: Inu-Yasha! Watch your mouth!!! Say that again and I will be forced to unleash my authoress powers on you! But, in answer to your question, Kagome's gonna give you a new look! Inu:*mumblebitchmumble Authoress: Just to prove to you my immence powers... *types on magical keyboard* Typing: *Inu-Yasha starts singing 'Who Let The Dogs Out!' Inu: Who let the dogs out, woof woof woof woof! Kag: ^^; Inu: *clutches throat* Ugh! *Pulls out sword and throws it by Kagome's head, into the wall* DAMMIT! Kag: Inu-Yasha!!! Did you just... try to hit me with that? *sniff*  
  
Inu: N-NO! ~i was trying to hit the other bitch~ I'm ...uh...sorry...?.  
  
Authoress: Inu-Yasha, I'll also have you know that I can read the thoughts of all of my... for lack of a better word, minions. Watch yourself.  
  
Inu: Yeah? Well read THIS! *flips authoress off* Authoress: You've asked for it. *types* Typings:*Inu-Yasha is put in a room full of flesh-eating Kikyos.*  
  
Inu: YAAAAAAAA! *runs in circles from Kikyos* STOP IT, NOW!!! Kag & Authoress: You've gotta say the magic word! Inu: Uhh...MULTEE...UH...CATION!!! Kag: Multiplication? *Hits head* No! Say PLEASE!!! Inu:~fuckers~PLEEEEEEEZE?!?!?! Authoress: *bestows upon Kagome the ability to read INu-Yasha's thoughts*  
  
Kagome: *Hears Inu's thought* *GASP* Authoress: *bestows upon Kagome her own magical keyboard and authoress powers* POP! *is gone* Kag: Ooooooooh! Inu:*Being tackled by Kikyos* Kagome?! FRIEND?!? Help? Please?Now?  
  
Kag: *Types* ~oh, i just have to test this thing out...~ Typings: *Inu-Yasha and Kagome are transported to candle lit bedroom*  
  
Inu:*Realizes Kikyos are gone* The hell? Just what are you thinkin' huh?!?  
  
Kag: *walks out from behind curtain wearing a next-to-nothing outfit*  
  
Inu: *Stops complaining and gapes at Kagome...**Drool* Kag: =^_^= *walks over to bed and sits down* Inu: *As if under a spell, smiles and walks towards bed, taking shirt off*  
  
Kag: ~wow, this keyboard is great!~ *stares* Inu: *Sits next to Kagome* Kag: *runs fingers over his chest* Inu:*Moves closer to Kagome and lays down,still being rubbed*  
  
Kag: ~I don't remember typing anything about him being buzzed, but hey! I'll go along with this!~ Inu:*Adjusts pants* Kag: *Helps him with his troubles* Inu:*Trouble gets a little"bigger"* Kag: *blink, blink, un-innocent smile* Inu: *Blushes-Nervous smile* Ehh...Heh heh..... Kag: ~call a carpenter...~ Inu: *Moves hands up Kagome's chest* Kag: *blush* Inu:*Reaches behind Kagome and under her pillow,taking a cup of Ramen out* *Turns around* Now, how 'boat a backrub? Kag: ~I can work with this...~ *Begins rubbing his back, doing the best she can to get him back in 'the mood'* ??? Inu:~Boy,I'd thought she'd be angry...Oh well let's make this good~ *Turns to face Kagome again-Runs claw across nightgown straps,cutting them*  
  
Kag: ~Wow, I'm good!!!~ *blushes and smiles* Inu: *looks into her eyes* Kag: *is still wearing lacy see-thru lingerae* *goes for pants again*  
  
Inu: *watches her hands, blushes slightly (still trying to be manly here)*  
  
Kag: *pulls on bow of pants making it come undone and making the pants become loose around the waist* Inu: *looks at pants quickly then carefully cuts one of the straps of Kagome's bra* Kag: *wraps hands around the back of Inu-Yasha's head and brings his lips to hers* *right before their lips meet, Koga walks in* Kog: Get your hands off of my woman, you puppy! *raises fist*  
  
Inu: *gives Kagome a sarcastic "oh, I'm so worried" glance and gets up, taking a firm grip of his pants to make sure they don't fall down.*  
  
Kog: *leans around Inu to see Kagome in her lingerae, not to mention with one strap of her bra cut* Inu: Grrrrrr *in a moment he is by Koga with his hands around Koga's neck. Inu then draggs Koga into the closet and all Kag hears in a wall breaking and Koga's 'arrrg!' Inu walks back into the main part of the room*  
  
Kag: *watches as Inu walks towards her and she gives him a frightened look* Did you... kill him? Inu: No. *puts knee on bed* He's knocked out, but he's too strong to die from a thin wall like that. *pulls himself completely onto the bed and straddles her* Kag: *smile* Good. Inu: So, how about we continue where we left off? Kag: Sure. ^_^ 


End file.
